


That One Summer Night

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Erections, F/M, Female Ejaculation, French Kissing, Kissing, Lingerie, Missionary Position, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's now been seven weeks and so far, Xander wants to do something special for Emma on their seven week anniversary. But Emma definitely wants to do something special for Xander too, and it may be something that Xander would never forget for a long time.





	That One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Bunk'd or any of the characters. Bunk'd and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions.

The summer looked very hot around Camp Kikiwaka.

So far, the rest of the campers from their respective team cabins were turning in for the night. After a day worth of arts and crafts making, wood chopping, rash-itching, fire-making, and a little singing right by the campfire, it was time for a little snooze just to end the night. **  
**

However, it wasn't the case for Emma Ross to be honest. She was perhaps the only girl down at the Woodchuck cabin to perhaps stay awake. Well, that is if you're also counting her best friend Lou, of course. While both Tiffany and Zuri were both sleeping like babies, Emma took the time to do her makeup. First of all, she decided to go for the eye makeup. Blue eye shadow with a lot of darkness around the eyelashes. She then applied some powder to her cheeks to make her look flawless. And after that, she applied her favorite red cherry lipstick.

She wanted to look very beautiful for Xander, who had been Emma's boyfriend for the past seven weeks. So far, the last seven weeks were pretty amazing. Whatever it was romantic canoe trips, romantic hikes, berry searching, making smores down by the fire, having Xander serenade her with his guitar, or perhaps trying to avoid a crazy-as-bat-shit Hazel, there was no separating him and Emma.

However, Xander decided it was time to make this special. And Emma also decided to make this special as well. From what she heard, Xander was planning a special romantic dinner for the two of them down at the mess hall (which was actually closed). Hearing about this, Emma decided to prep up.

"Sooooo, you're going on your date with Xander, huh?" Lou replied in a snoopy way.

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "Hopefully, Hazel won't try anything stupid to interrupt our time together. I'm still trying to forget the last time when she stuffed tiny crabs inside my shorts in front of Xander. That was so embarrassing than being thrown in the mud!"

"Well, for starters, I'd consider packing some mace for protection," Lou reassured her. "That thing can knock out a giant."

"Thanks for the advice, but if Hazel were to get involved, I'd just use my fists instead." Emma replied.

"Oooh, going all tough, I see?" Lou smirked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't risk having my nails broken to be exact." Emma shook her head.

After applying the last eyelash, she headed for the bathroom to apply some mouthwash.

"Any idea what you're gonna be wearing?" Lou smirked again.

"If you're asking, I'm deciding to spice things up with Xander," Emma smiled slyly. "I'm gonna be wearing _this_."

Suddenly, Emma showed Lou a big skinny pink box. Lou looked a little confused by this.

"So, you're actually gonna wear a box?" Lou raised her eyebrow. "I'm not sure how you're gonna fit in that."

"I'm not gonna wear a box." Emma chuckled. "It's what's inside it that I'm gonna wear. Check it out!"

As Lou closed up on the pink box, Emma opened it just for a little preview.

Somehow, a gold yet shiny light came upon Lou. Just for effect, a crew of off-screen angels all sang in delight as Lou became amazed at the choice of apparel Emma was about to wear. She could imagine her trying to get Xander's attention with a uniform like that.

When Emma closed the box on her, Lou finally snapped out of reality.

"So, what do you think?" Emma replied. "Will he like it."

"You kidding?" Lou reacted in surprise. "I think he'll frickin' marry it!"

"Thanks!" Emma chuckled. "This is definitely gonna knock his socks off."

* * *

Meanwhile, while Emma was getting ready for his date, Xander was busy prepping up as well. So instead of going for his usual camp get-up, Xander decided to go something different. With his hair looking messy in a good way, Xander was decked out in a long sleeved black shirt with a collar around the neck, black jeans and brown hiking boots that his father gave him. His choice of apparel looked a whole lot swag.

To complete his style, Xander managed to spray on a little bit of his homemade body spray. It was a whole lot musky than the Axe body spray, but it still had that irresistable feeling that can slay a lot of women. And he was about to slay one hell of a dragon in Emma tonight.

However, the whiff coming from that body spray sorta made Ravi sneeze a little, as he was playing cards with Jorge.

"Whoa, what is up with that smell?" Ravi choked a little.

"Sorry, that was me, I had Pop Tarts." Jorge replied.

"Not that," Ravi replied back. "I'm talking about what Xander's wearing on his skin."

"Well guys, it's actually a body spray I made for myself." Xander responded while fixing up his hair a bit in the mirror. "Sorry if it smells a little musky, but I'm telling ya, this cologne is definitely a lady killer."

"It's definitely killing my nose, that's for sure." Ravi said, clenching his nose.

Jorge on the other hand, wasn't effected by Xander's musky homemade body spray. In fact, one whiff of that could make everyone feel like they landed in a tropical jungle.

"You smell like you just came out of a jungle." Jorge said to Xander.

"That's what I was aiming for, my friend." Xander nodded. "This cologne is actually made out of pure water from a Brazilian jungle, mixed with a little bit of rosemary and strawberries. Mainly because I like strawberries so much."

"Now you're starting to make me hungry..." Jorge said, feeling his stomach tremble.

After dusting himself off, Xander looked ready to go. Now all that was missing was some flowers to give to Emma.

"So what sounds better for Emma, roses or daisies?" Xander asked Ravi.

"Roses, what else?" Ravi shrugged his shoulders.

"Roses it is," Xander replied. "Although I'm not sure Emma's such a rose person. I'll see if I can scrunch up some daisies for her, it's more her feeling."

"Whatever floats your boat, I'm sure." Ravi nodded.

Xander had finally headed out of the Grizzly cabin with the guitar in hand, while Ravi got back to playing cards.

But suddenly, Ravi had noticed some of the cards were missing, along with someone burping in the background. Ravi looked up at Jorge in a very accusing fashion.

"You didn't eat any of the cards, did you?" Ravi raised his eyebrow.

"Ravi, you know I only eat things made out of chocolate or pizza!" Jorge exclaimed, defending his statement.

They heard burping once again, alongside a card flying back into Ravi's hand in slobber.

Disgusted, both Ravi and Jorge turned to Mrs. Kipling (Ravi's pet iguana, I think). It was clear that Mrs. Kipling had such an appetite, for sure. Especially things that were cards of any kind.

"You should've let him stay in the cage." Jorge said to Ravi.

"Agreed." Ravi nodded.

* * *

Down at the closed mess hall, Xander was busy setting the rest of the date up. Of course, there was the red and white checkerboard table cloth, a soon-to-be lit candlestick stand, two wine glasses (which was actually sparkling grape juice), clear shiny plates, napkins, and to top it all off, an iPod/iPhone boombox. Xander must admit the boombox was an excellent addition, considering that romantic music would definitely enhance the mood for their date.

Mostly, Xander would pretty much listen to rock music other than the sappy love songs he would hear on the radio, but to be honest, Xander really loved a lot of those sappy 80's love songs. So he started to scroll down his love song playlist to find out which song was definitely perfect for her and Emma.

"Let's see here, _You're The Only Woman_ by Ambrosia, _Glory of Love_ by Peter Cetera, _Every Woman In The World_ by Air Supply..." Xander said, as if he was going through a checklist of sorts. "Uh, this is so hard. All of those songs are good, and yet I can't even choose one for our date."

This is mostly a time where Xander would just skip the iPod and go to his trusty guitar. But he didn't feel like playing his guitar, knowing that his lucky guitar pick got lost anyway. Apparently, Hazel was still using it to kiss goodnight, dreaming of killing Emma like a psycho and having Xander all to herself. Xander would have wanted his pick back, but Hazel would only give it back to him only if Xander were to dump Emma, which he didn't want.

After going through a checklist, Xander finally chose the song for her date.

"There we go, _You're The Only Woman_." He said, clicking on the song. "That's definitely her choice."

After placing the iPod back into the boombox, Xander heard Emma's voice from behind.

"I'm here, Xander!" Emma exclaimed.

"All right, I'm glad you could make it!" Xander exclaimed as he turned around. "I hope you like what you-"

But as Xander suddenly turned around, his jaw dropped in shock and awe.

Yes, standing right beside him was the beautiful and gorgeous Emma Ross, but something was different about her. Sure, the hair and captivating makeup was there, but what she was wearing totally made Xander lose the rest of his voice. His heart started beating intensely, his forehead started sweating, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

Despite being speechless, Xander managed to utter out a few words responding to Emma's outfit:

"Wha... what are you wearing?"

Xander was shocked, and with good reason.

He was surprised at Emma, who was wearing a short see thru pink nightgown with a very lacy bra and panties. Xander couldn't know what to make of his situation. He didn't know Emma would go very far with something like this.

"Surprised to see me, Xander?" Emma replied.

"Emma, I..." Xander said, losing a bit of breath. "I really don't know what to say. You're..."

"I'm what?" Emma smirked innocently.

"You're... you're hot." Xander replied.

"Awww, I'm glad you thought so much about me." Emma said, blushing. "But let's just skip dinner, and just go for dessert."

Xander was now blushing all throughout his body. This Emma was very different from the one he knew and had feelings for. This Emma felt a little sensual, sweet and seductive. Xander couldn't lie about her being so beautiful and gorgeous, but in this somewhat degrading way possible that even he couldn't explain?

As much as he wanted to object to Emma's advances, Xander couldn't help but be turned on. The way she approached him with that strut of hers. That really got his heart going in a wildfire's pace. He actually liked Emma hitting on him, which was actually way better than Hazel hitting on him, which sounded quite creepy, wrong and just plain sick. At least with Emma, she did it with beauty, grace and pure inner sexiness. With that tone of voice that she had, Emma would be quite fit for a Victoria's Secret model.

But he started getting second thoughts.

"Okay, I'm not sure I can do this." Xander said, turning the other cheek.

"Xander, what's wrong?" Emma replied. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what you had in mind," Xander sighed. "I... I really need to sit."

Things really got confusing for Xander. So he had to sit on top of the table, just to clear his mind. Emma then followed through.

"Is something bothering you, Xander?" Emma said, feeling a lot concern.

"Well, a little." Xander replied. "I never thought of doing something like _that_. Emma, I like you a whole lot, and I know we've been dating these past seven weeks ago, but I don't know. I mean, I don't want to use you like this, Emma. I'm just not comfortable-"

"But I need this, Xander." Emma said with pleading eyes.

"But Emma-"

"Look, Xander." Emma sighed. "I love you. I have been since the first time I've set foot in this camp. All my life, I've always been with cute guys who were always the love-them-and-leave-them kind of type. I never had a relationship that lasted through a week. The first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to be serious with who I wanted to be with. You're different from every guy I met. You're very sweet. You're very nice. And unlike them, you actually care about me. I really love that about you, Xander. I'm willing to go far for our relationship."

"Emma, I'm still not-" Xander said, before getting cut off again.

"Please?" Emma pleaded. "I really need this bad. I'm begging you. Please love me."

As much as Xander wanted to object, he could see the neediness, loneliness and desperation that filled Emma's eyes. He could even see her form tears from those beautiful brown specs. He could tell why Emma wanted him so bad. She was begging to make Xander love her even more. Just looking at her eyes made him lose his breath.

After staring into those deeply luscious eyes, Xander knew what he wanted to do.

With a deep breath, Xander managed to press his lips around Emma's. Every ounce of her flavorful Strawberry lips had surged with his. It tasted so good, it felt like paradise, and even though he thought it was wrong to use Emma like this, that kiss made it feel so right. And yet, sudden calmness seemed to bring them both relief.

However, the kiss started turning very passionate as Xander started pinning Emma to the table. This now resulted in a steamy make-out between the two. Suddenly, Xander couldn't stop breathing when Emma slipped her long tongue inside him, swimming around his shiny teeth and gums like a slippery eel. The taste of her tongue was so juicy, it was just like tasting liquid Starburst. Moans were exchanged quickly between them, and yet not one of them removed an ounce of clothing yet.

Luckily, Xander beat Emma to it by letting down a strap of her see-thru nightgown while kissing her neck. The blonde broke out in a sweet moan as Xander snapped her top off, revealing her topless form. Her chest looked beautiful, displaying that wonderful B-cup form. With a smirk, Xander gave those babies a nice teasing lick, making Emma giggle and moan with delight. As much as Emma wanted to admit this, Xander's tongue looked a little ticklish to her. Those feathers didn't stand a chance when it came to his very sharp tongue. Her fingers had remained in Xander's hair, messing them around in total pleasure and ecstacy.

After those firm nipples of hers now suddenly became erect, Xander started kissing the rest of her, from her neck and down to her stomach. But when he got to the groin area, Xander took in a smirk. All of his sexual urges got to his brain, wondering how shaven Emma must be like inside her lacy pink panties.

Taking a look at herself, Xander's hands had a hold of her panties, sliding them down to her legs carefully.

As he looked up, he stared in captivation as he was impressed by her well-shaved womanhood. Not one strand of hair was ever found, which was great considering that Xander didn't want to feel like he was licking a beard. That would feel disgusting. But not when it came to looking between her legs. It was a sight worth seeing for sure.

"Wow, you look pretty tame." Xander said, referring to her tight 'hoo-ha'.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "I make sure it stays soft."

"You definitely done a good job of it, I can tell." Xander replied. "Just stay still..."

"Okay..." She nodded.

Xander immediately went to work on Emma, by teasing her with his tongue again. Just one lick was enough to make Emma shudder in delight. His tongue flickered around her walls a bit, doing a little 360 and pulling off a reverse 360 yet again. To Xander, this tasted so much better than her strawberry-flavored lips. Every time he would gnaw on her walls, Emma would spasm over and over again as if a little shock came through her groin. The sensation felt a lot warm, which explained how Xander's tongue would usually purr like a cat. It actually felt comfortable as a matter of fact.

Emma began to lose it a little as she clung onto the table in complete control. The reason why was that Xander's tongue now began flickering up and down furiously. It was like the engine of a speedboat traveling in the speed of light. The faster his tongue went, the deeper Emma's moans were getting from this incredible feeling. Xander increased the sensation by sending two of his fingers deep between her legs. Her pink texture looked so warm and comfortable, it was like touching a cloud. He kept jamming them again and again until Emma could feel something exploding right through her groin. With all of his licking and penetrating, Emma finally lost it.

"XANDER, I'M GONNA-!" Emma shouted out.

Just then, a burst of orgasmic energy shot through her and successfully sloshed through Xander's entire chin and fingers. Xander would think that her juices would taste a bit funny from that impact, but to be exact, he felt comfortable with it. It nearly tasted a lot like liquid sugar in his case. He used the last of his tongue to lick the rest of the juices around her.

After he was done, Xander looked up to Emma, who was panting like crazy.

"How was that?" Xander replied.

"That was amazing...!" Emma nodded with a smile. "That's some tongue you have."

"Well, I've kissed a lot of girls way before I met you." Xander replied, blushing.

"I can tell." Emma nodded weakly. "Do me..."

"Are you sure you want this?" Xander raised his eyebrow.

"I want it all." She demanded.

Listening to her demands very well, Xander stood up and started unbuckling himself due to the stiff hard-on he was forming in his shorts. When he sent his entire shorts down, Emma looked at his lower body and blushed like a night-light. There were no words to explain how big and massive Xander was for a guy 18 years his age.

_"Wow, he's hung like a tree..."_ Emma thought while looking at him.

Xander once again smiled as he carefully positioned his member between her legs. Looking down at her, Xander needed to make sure Emma wanted to give her the go-ahead.

"Don't worry," Xander whispered. "This won't hurt a bit."

With a deep breath, Xander slid carefully inside her, making her hiss a bit. With all of the licking he's been doing to her groin, it proved to be excellent lubrication for him. It started out nice and easy for him, since she didn't want to go too rough for Emma's first time. Emma didn't seem to mind if Xander was taking it very slow or hard as long as she wanted to feel his nice warm erection inside her. Albeit that the thrusting hurt a little for Emma, but she was tough having to take the pain. She definitely had the heart of a champion and a lion put together in a Barbie doll-like body come to life.

He started to pace himself a little, still keeping that 'nice and easy' speed. It was quite pleasurable for her first time so far. Emma's sweet clit looked so tight, it would actually look snug inside a steam room. In Xander's case, having nine inches of his throbbing cock inside her was quite like being trapped in an oven: It was getting hotter as time and minutes passed on. The longer Xander kept on pacing with his repeatable thrusts, the deeper he started getting. He was plugging inside her so deep, the tip of his penis could nearly reach her womb (which would hurt by the way). Luckily, Xander wasn't anywhere near her womb, only to remain somewhere around clit level.

After Xander stopped to catch his breath, he rested on top of the table. However, Emma wasn't really done yet with him, despite still being horny as ever.

"What's the matter? You're giving in?" Emma replied.

"I gotta rest a little before I can go on, Emma." Xander responded a little.

"You can rest later, Xander." Emma sighed. "Right now, I wanna do some riding."

"Oh, boy..." He sighed. Apparently, Emma was far from being tired.

While he rested out a little, Emma stood on top of the seats and went behind him. She stared down at his special little friend, which stood strong and erect as ever. Emma couldn't help herself but smirk at this.

"Time for me to saddle up..." She replied.

Emma carefully squatted down, positioning herself around his throbbing hard-on.

Nicely, she pressed down on his entire nine inches, fitting inside her like a glove again. Forming into a backwards crab, she pressed her groin down again. She kept on doing this repeatedly until a moan was emitted from Xander. That felt so hot and steamy to him in so many ways. Just to keep this sensation going, Xander grabbed on to her hips tightly and bounced her up and down his cock tightly. The ride was a little bumpy at first (knowing that they were on a table), but the two managed to get the hang of it. Emma had so much fun bouncing and impaling on Xander's lap that it was time for a little bit of bumping and grinding.

Her hips started gyrating back and forth, creating a bit of static electricity around his groin. She rocked that cock over and over again like an old-time rocking chair. On account of things, her body started to purr like a cat, which aroused Xander to the core. It almost had the feeling of a vibrating chair emitting some warm temperatures the first thing you sit on them. Xander definitely digged her purring along with that sweet sound of her moans, because it brought out a more incredible feeling around their nether-regions.

Not having to rest anymore, Xander grabbed Emma and went into spooning mode. As she spreaded her legs for him to enter again, the guitarist himself shafted a little bit just to keep his little friend firm and erect.

As it stood tall, Xander carefully inserted inside her again, making the blonde hiss a bit. Grabbing onto her hips, he gently shifted his hips into hers in bliss. He repeatedly performed the same process again, going with the 'nice and slow' technique. Emma could feel her rear being sore with every thrust. She was gonna feel sore for a while, but she could hardly care about feeling red around the waist. As long as she got what she wanted, it was worth it. Xander's grunts started getting monstrous by the second. He was giving it hard and tight to her despite thrusting her nice and slow. Her tightness proved to be a factor as Xander started to leak a little around the base of his cock.

As he pressed on, something around his legs started to shake. He knew what was coming next. All of his hip pressing was beginning to take its toll as his member started turning bright red. He kept this up by increasing his thrusting speed. With that, the moans between Emma and Xander started growing louder and louder. In fact, it was so loud that the entire camp could almost hear their moaning. Luckily, most of the campers didn't know that the moans was coming from Emma and Xander themselves.

With all the shaking occurring, it was time for Xander to blow up.

"It's coming!" Xander moaned out. "It's coming...!"

With one final thrust, Xander released every ounce of his seed inside her, planting them perfectly. He kept on coming again, making sure he filled Emma all the way up from the inside. The only thing the perky Emma could do was cling onto the table and moan her perfect little heart out. She never felt anything so warm, so juicy and so incredible as this. Xander's seed was definitely inside her, and she loved every ounce of it that flowed around her. To put it simply, it was the hottest sex that Emma had so far, and it was only her first time.

All of the thrusting and moaning definitely got Xander and Emma drained out. They took the time to rest it out while having some of the sweat dry out on it's own. After changing back into their clothes slowly, Emma looked right to Xander with a smile.

"Wow, Xander..." She sighed. "You were definitely an animal."

"For my first time, it was what I was going for." Xander chuckled.

"Well, you definitely made it amazing." Emma nodded. "I don't ever know if we'll be able to top what we've done."

"Believe me, it was probably worth it, babe..." Xander smirked.

And as the two exchanged a very hot passionate kiss, Emma looked at the ceramic dish next to the table.

"I'm kinda sorry that our dinner got cold." Emma groaned.

"Oh, I decided that we're not having dinner." Xander replied. "We're having dessert instead."

"Already?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

After putting his shorts back on, Xander went to the dish and pulled off the lid...

...

...

...revealing it to be what's known as Ice Cream Lasagna.

It had contained 12 chocolate ice cream sandwiches, two liters of ice cream, two cups of Oreo cookie crumbs, a 1/2 cup of caramel sauce, and 4 Skor chocolate bars. Just looking at it made Emma's taste buds glisten. How did Xander know that anything that contained chocolate was Emma's guilty pleasure.

"Whoa," Emma said at a loss for words. "Somehow I'm hungry for more..."

"Yeah, me, Ravi and Jorge spent the entire afternoon making it without anyone noticing." Xander replied. "Shall you take the first bite, malady?"

With a smile, Emma grabbed her fork and dug right in.

"Count me in, Xander." She replied.

From there, both Xander and Emma continued their date, looking back on one incredible experience that the both of them wouldn't forget until the day they die. Hard to believe that it all happened that one summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this was well worth the wait, Xemma fans! You all wanted it, now you all got it! Xander was one hell of a freak to satisfy Emma like that! That dude was in total sexual beast mode!
> 
> What did all of you think? Feedbacks are welcome, everybody! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! PEACE!


End file.
